Races
Different races exist in Excelsion, the most prominent being the 10 Primary Races. The 11th Primary Realms Realmspark has been damaged, therefore it houses Fragmented Realms entirely. Because of this, in the 11th Primary Realm, a wide variety of Races exist, each with their own type of Kernel and Realms. Unlike the Primary Races, the Fragmented Races start in an Oblivious state, where their Realms are not recognizing them and thus not allowing access to the Realmspark for nourishment. Such Races have to undergo Trials for their Awakenings and even their Rank ups. In turn, they are granted a power that surpasses other races, but at a very hefty price. Primary Races A Primary Race belongs to their respective Primary Realms. The known 12 Primary Realms have the 11 Races in the Realmverse, the final Primary Realm remains in stasis, still waiting to hatch. Demon Demons are one of the Primary Races, originating from Purgatory, their Primary Realm Guardian is Lilith, while their Realm is usually acknowledged as the Demonic Realms. They are very competitive and believe that the strong should rule. They look down upon the weak and exploit them in any way that they see it fit. Demons have a strong Spark Core, ranging from 200 to 600. Because of this Demons lifespan easily range from 8000 to 3000 based on their Life Force multiplier. *'Devils :' They had their own Greater Realm called Oblivion, led by Azazel the King of Devils, however because of an unknown incident Oblivion's Realmspark had vanished along with Azazel. The Devils themselves had no chance but to migrate to other Realms. Devils are naturally crafty beings that specialize in control and manipulation, work really well as assassins and liaisons. Because there wasn't any Devil that had managed to reach Overlord level of power, they currently lack a Source Realm of their own. *'Imps :' Numerous ones of the Assimilated Realms controlled by the Demons are home to these. Imps generally are lackies that do anything their owners command. They excel at manipulating Spark, but their Vessel is really weak. Gods Gods are of the Primary Races, their home is in Sanctuary, their current Primary Realm Guardian is the Supreme God, The Realms governed by them are known as the Heavenly Realms. The Gods prefer order above anything else, only resorting to force when it's necessary. Because of this their Spark Core isn't as developed as the other races, ranging from 100 to 300 at maximum. This does give them a life span of 50000 to 6000, making them one of the possibly longest lived Races. *'Angels :' Realms that are assimilated into the Heavenly Realms have their inhabitants turned into Angels. Angels serve the Gods without question and depending on their source Realm being transformed by the Gods they have multiple types. Undeath Of the Primary Races, Undeath dwell in the Forlorn Realms, where as their Realms are collectively known as the Undeath Realms. The Undeath Race are one of the few that still have their original Realm creators, the first Primary Realm Guardian, Ex't. Because of their Trait, a very high number of Greater Realms have sprung up under the Forlorn Realms guidance, however this also means a very high number of Subraces are present within said Realms. Undeath Spark Cores range from 200 to 300, which nets them an average 20000 to 6000 life span. *'Wraiths : '''One of the stronger subraces of the Undeath army, they have exceptional Vessels and are generally used on the front lines. Wraiths dwell in the Realm known as Apith. *'Liches : The other substantially stronger subrace is the Lich. They specialize in manipulating ones Spark, but also have exceptionally strong Life Force. They are generally leading Wraiths in combat or used as long distance artillery in battles. They dwell in a Realm named Zaethal. AMO The full name of this Primary Race would be '''Augmented Metallic Organism, however mostly they are just being referred to as AMO. The Primary Realm that belongs them is called Rifra, they also have still their original creator, the Moebious Core that they serve without question. Their goal is exploring, conquering and gathering every kind of information. Their Realms are collectively named as the AMO Realms. Their Spark Cores range from 50 to 800, netting them a lifespan of 200000 to 500. *'Legion : '''Realms assimilated into the AMO Realms are remade in their image, they are populated with various types of Legions. Elementals This Primary Race comes from the Primary Realm known as Elements, their Realms are called the Elemental Realms. Current Primary Realm Guardian is known as Nox Tes, they have access to an average amount of Greater Realms, that each one specializes in a certain type of Elemental life form. Their Spark Core ranges from 150 to 350, bringing their lifespan between 35000 and 5000. * With their numerous Greater Realms, a number of Subraces come, each aligned to said Realms element. For example, the Ashen Realm supports Ash Elementals, etc. Elves Elves are one of the Primary races, that reside in the Primary Realm of Alfheim. They are led by the Primary Realm Guardian, Freyr. Characterized by long, pointed ears, their affinity to different aspects of nature, and their melodious voices. Spark Core for the elves reach from 100 to 200, making their lifespan go between 50000 and 20000. *'Storm Elven :' Storm Elves are an elven subrace with high affinity to wind. They are forest-dwellers, as evident of the abundance of trees, groves and forestries in their realm Sidhe. Their Realm Guardian is Medbh. Dragons Dragons are the currently strongest Primary Race of creatures in Excelsion, they reside in the Primary Realm of Talis, led by Baconaua their Realm Creator who reigns over the Draconian Realms. Dragons are characterized by horns, wings, scales, and the ability to breathe elements matching for them, they usually have an eerie glow on their eyes. Because of their powerful Spark Core of 1000 to 1500 their Lifespans are only 300 to 100, but they make it up with their powerful Trait. Dwarves Spirits Chaotic Titans Fragmented Races Human ''Fragmented Kernel. '' Their Realm Guardian is Chaos. Beast ''Fragmented Kernel. Homonculi Fragmented Kernel. Traits Category:Lore Category:Terminologies